Cookies
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Why is it that Kyra and Roger can't get along like Fanboy and his mother? One-shot.


Cookies

It's boring, being over at my house. Not just alone, even with Fanboy it's still boring. Here, my father is watching us all the effing time. I mean, sure, at his house he has that rule about the door being open but that's about it. We never have to worry about Toney popping his head in. We probably could be having effing sex and he'd only tell us to keep it down. And his mother, she's the reason the door's open but beyond that, she pretty much leaves us alone.

Roger is way more nosey. We can't do anything over here. I have to leave the door open, no music, we can't be on the bed together, nothing. It's hell but that's no different than usual. That's why Fanboy shocked me when he wanted to come here after school.

"Why?" I asked as I unlocked the front door. Roger wasn't home yet. He would flip when he found out that I brought Fanboy over without permission. Good. I behaved in school today, for the most part, and deserve to freak him out a little.

"I don't know. Change things up," he said, closing the door behind us. "Besides, Mom said that we spend too much time in my room. If we went to my house, she was going to make us help her bake."

"Bake what?" I asked, going to the kitchen.

"Cookies," he said, following me. "I think I deserve a thank you for rescuing you from that."

"How about I thank you by letting you make me a sandwich?"

"Kyra," he complained, going over to the fridge. "When we're at my house, I take care of you."

"Why do you think that it'd be any different here?"

Sighing, he started making me food. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care, as long as when Roger gets home we're making out or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah…you need to be naked."

"Kyra."

"What? We have to do it sometime."

"Yeah but not just so your dad will catch us."

"We're seniors. Come on, let's do it…Unless you're afraid."

He finished with my sandwich. "Here."

"Fanboy, come on."

"Come on and what?" He asked, going over to the couch. "Sleep with you to make your dad mad?"

I was joking but had apparently made him angry. "Get up. I'm going to my room."

He got up and followed me. I sat down on my bed. Fanboy headed to the chair next to my computer but I stopped him, making him sit next to me. We shared the sandwich.

"You make horrible sandwiches," I told him, ripping a piece off and eating it.

"Can't you ever just be grateful?"

"No, not for a shitty sandwich."

He ripped off some but instead of eating it, fed it to me. I let him. "If it's so horrible, why are you eating it?"

"To make you feel good about yourself."

He snorted. "Now if that's not the biggest lie of the day."

"What?"

"You have never done anything to make me feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I do all the time."

He let me eat the last bite of the sandwich. After putting the plate on the floor next to my bed, I moved to lay down, making Fanboy lay with me, facing me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

I looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I told you. We're going to freak out Roger."

"Kyra, me being in your room with the door closed is enough to do that. Me being on the bed will kill him."

I moved to give him a kiss. "Guess what?"

"You don't care?"

"You know me so well."

He kissed me this time. "Hey, Kyra?"

"What?"

He opened his mouth to say something but the just closed it. "Never mind."

"No, what?"

"It was nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Y-"

"Kyra!"

Roger's home.

"What?" I yelled back, holding Fanboy's hand so that he didn't move off the bed.

"That boy's car is outside!"

"Yeah?" I moved to lean against Fanboy's chest. So, yeah, I'm using my boyfriend to anger my father. Who doesn't?

"Yes," Roger said, coming down the hallway. "This door is not allowed to be closed."

"Really?" I rolled so that my back was against his chest so that I could see the door.

"Yes- Hey! He cannot be in your bed, Kyra. And I told you that no one is allowed in the house while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes. He was giving me Pissed Off right now and I was not appreciative.

"Yeah because we were so have sex and just magically stopped when you came in," I said with an eye roll. I could tell that Roger was about to start yelling again so I stood up, pulling Fanboy along with me. "Come on, _Donnie_, let's go."

He let me pull him out of the room. Roger didn't follow.

"Donnie?" Fanboy questioned as we walked out of the house.

"It makes him more upset to think that I call you that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's weird," I said, going over to his car. "Let me drive."

He frowned but handed over his keys. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Your house. Hopefully, your mom already made the cookies."

"Hopefully," he agreed. It was a faster drive home than with him driving so I was good. When we got there, his step dad was in the living room, Elizabeth playing with some stuffed animals on the ground.

"Don!" She jumped up, clapping her hands. "Kay-rawr!"

Fanboy went and picked her up. "Hi, Betta."

"No!" She pointed to the ground. She wanted this stupid stuffed dog that she carried around.

I picked it up for her. Not because I was being nice. Definitely not that.

"Oh, you're home now," Fanboy's mother said, coming into the room. "I thought that you said you would be here after school?"

She thought that we had done something. If only…

"We were," Fanboy said, setting his younger sister down. "We got caught up at the library."

Lying ass… Now that she was done with her brother, Elizabeth marched over to me, hitting me with that stupid stuffed dog.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"Hi," she said, smiling. The she added, "Woof."

"Yeah, hi," I said, just wanting her to leave me alone. I am the least social person in the world and most hateful. Why would this kid like me?

"I figured you'd get here and want to make the cookies now," Fanboy's mom went on. "So I waited."

Great. Just great.

"I'll watch the kid," I offered. Fanboy frowned at me.

"Maybe Elizabeth wants to help," he said, not wanting to be stuck baking with his mom.

"I'm sure she does," his mother said. I hadn't made cookies since I was probably six. And even then, they were just the ones you lay out on a cookie sheet and put in the oven. These, you actually had to make. Kill me now...

Not really wanting to help at all, I sat at the table and watched, the girl in my lap. The weirdest thing? Fanboy and his mom actually seemed to like making the cookies with each other. I thought that he'd be in hell. If it was me and Roger, wouldn't I be in hell?

"Alright, now they have to cook," his mother said about ten minutes later. The kid was still in my lap, chewing on her stuffed dog.

I stood up, setting the toddler on the ground. "Come on then, Donald."

I rarely called him Fanboy in front of his mother. I don't know why. It just is weird. So is Donnie.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, Don," his mother said. I shrugged at him, headed down to his room. The little girl followed me. I had to pick her up when we got to the stairs because I knew if she tripped and fell, it would be my effing fault. Once I was in his room, I sat her back down on the ground and then laid down on the bed.

"Kay-rawr," she whined.

"What?"

"Up."

I picked her and her stupid dog up and laid them next to me. "Now be quiet, okay?"

She laid her head next to me. "Hi."

"Hi."

I laid there, texting Simone for awhile before I got tired. The girl was already sleep. I yawned. Last night, Fanboy and I stayed on IM all night. Today was Friday so, all though I know Roger will want me home by like eleven, I didn't plan on going home at all. I couldn't stay here, of course, but I'll have Jecca or Simone pick me up.

It was a few minutes later when Fanboy walked in. He picked his sister up and took her upstairs before coming back and getting into bed with me. I was starting to drift off so I only stared at him.

"Tired?" He asked, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"A little," I admitted. I moved to lay my head closer to his, so that our noses were almost touching.

"Then go to sleep. The cookies are almost done."

"Great because I really cared."

He smiled at me, giving me a kiss. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know, alright?"

"Okay, no need for the attitude."

I rolled my eyes before closing them. Fanboy ran his hand down my back before getting up, probably going to his computer. When I woke up, he was still on the compute.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"Around ten."

"And your mom isn't freaking?"

"I think she thinks that you left."

I closed my eyes again. "How were the cookies?"

"Good. You want some?"

"No," I said, sitting up. "I want your car."

"What?"

"Give me your keys. I'll bring it back to you tomorrow."

"Kyra, I can just take you home."

"No," I said. "I want the car."

He handed over the keys. "Fine, I guess."

"Alright, bye," I said, giving him a kiss before going back up. I scared his mother when I walked into the kitchen.

"Kyra, I thought you left," she said, glancing at me. "Where were you?"

"What?"

"You didn't eat dinner."

"I wasn't hungry," I said, walking away. Toney was passed out on the couch with a beer.

"Leaving?" He asked.

It took me a second to realize he was talking to me. "Yeah."

He nodded a little before chugging more of his beer. I went out to Fanboy's car and drove home. When I got there, Roger was waiting.

"Where were you? Were you with that boy?"

"That boy's name is Donald," I said, going into the kitchen. "And I was at his house, with his parents both home."

"Well-"

"Roger, do you like cookies?"

He just stared at me for a minute. "What?"

Why had I said that? My mind was still screwed up from seeing Fanboy and his mom so happy together. Why can't we be like that?

"Never mind," I said, grabbing a soda before walking off to my room.

"Goodnight, Kyra," he called after me. Was I not going to get in trouble tonight? "And…I'll buy us some cookies to make, if you want."

I snorted. "Make? No. That takes too long."

He sighed. "Fine. You just want me to buy cookies?"

"Sure," I said, headed to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed, thinking. We weren't fighting. Wow. And we hadn't even gotten the cookies yet.


End file.
